gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Gods' Chessboard
Unlock this maze through a purchase in the Alliance shop for 10,000 Alliance coins. Complete this maze to get the White Chess Bishop gumball, if not previously acquired in Bishop's Plot event. If you already have White Chess Bishop, you will get TEN fragments upon completing the storyline mazes. Hidden Gumball 1) Submit a book to the statue at Floor 1 2) Upgrade the statue until you reach lv20 skills 3) Reset a lv20 skill (1 or more times, rng) using amber chess pieces until you get “Treasure of the King” skill 4) Upgrade Treasure of the King to lv20 to receive a special item “Strange Ivory” 5) Give that item to Checkers to recruit him, Checkers can be found in normal floors (even floor 1) Stages Evil God's Deception Floors 30 (Difficulty 31, no Boss) - 2 Vigor Chess War Floors 35 (Difficulty 32, no Boss) - 2 Vigor Attack and Defense! Casting! Floors 35 (Difficulty 33, no boss) - 2 Vigor Versus! Projection of God Floors 40 (Difficulty 34, include boss on floor 40) - 2 Vigor Endless Mode 3 Vigor Overview You start the maze with 2 books, you can : * "Sacrifice" a book to the Evil God Statue on Floor one * or team with the Bishop on Floor 2 This gives two rather different experiences of the maze and you'll need to try both to achieve 80dp. Counter-intuitively, by sacrificing a book, you actually get to keep and use it. Whereas the book(s) you do not sacrifice are useless and lost for this run. In this maze, you'll loot chess pieces that you can : * use to invoke floor-only allies * cast into a Casting Furnace to get pieces of equipment, contracts, amber pieces. * Integrate into your book (the one you "sacrificed" on floor 1) to increase an ability and learn new ones. * Use to reset an ability in your book so that it get replaced by a different random ability. (This also helps you learn more abilities) When you start a run on this maze, the abilities in your books will be the same ones that you had when leaving the maze the last time. You'll however quite obviously have to unlock the abilities again and upgrade them but you won't need many resets anymore once you have a book with abilities you like. Enemies Boss (Evil God Projection - Elemental Type) Skills *Death Gaze - Launch an attack every 3 rounds, dealing triple damage to the enemy and adding the Death Gaze effect (Decreases Attack, loses HP each round, lasts for 3 rounds) *Evil God's Realm - When HP is lower than 50%, immune to all abonormal status *God's Body - Physical Resistance +20%, Spell Resistance +30% *Notes: Appears on runs where you skip the book activation at floor #1 Boss (God's Projection - Elemental Type) Skills *God's Hand - Attacks once every 3 rounds, dealing 300% damage to enemies *Move made! - When activating the Hand of God, a random piece is used (According to the type of chess piece, extra effect is granted to Hand of God, lasts for 3 rounds) **Queen - Consumes 10% MP each round **Bishop - The enemy is unable to recover HP and MP **Knight - Loses HP each round **Tower - One's own Physical and Spell Resistance +70% **Lifeguard - Decreases the enemy's Attack and Power by 50% *God's Field - When HP is lower than 30%, Gumball is unable to cast Rank 5 spells *God's Body - Physical Resistance +10%, Spell Resistance +10% Special Occurrences Chess Pieces Factory *Various Chess Piece statues (x2 for 200 EP or x3 for 300 EP) *Amber Chess Piece - 600 EP *Ferocious Statue - 1000 EP *Spell Forbidden Crystal Ball - 200 EP *Evil Energy Crystal Core - 600 EP Gang Cadre special blackmail result : 3x Amber Statue (apparently only once per run) Endgame Space Cave: Fight some enemies for possible loot: * Soldier Promotion Order - All Lifeguard Statues are converted into other random statues * Great God of Thieves can find Brock's corpse and Aeroplane Chess. Evil God's Statue Floor 1 : * Sacrifice one of two books to be able to learn the abilities * The book you sacrify is actually the one you keep ! (bug ?) Notes: * You cannot sacrify a book if you play Checkers (only if used as main ? or also as soul-link ?) * If you do not sacrify a book, you won't get any of the books abilities in this run and you won't be able to recruit or get fragments for Checkers but you'll get a nice maze valid ally on floor 2. * As far as we know, there is no fundamental difference between the books. The only known practical difference is what abilities you start with. Any floor (only present if you sacrified a book on floor 1): * Upgrade an ability using Chess Pieces * Reset an ability using 5 identical pieces or 3 Amber pieces. About the abilities: * There are 90 different abilities available. * Each ability has an associated rank (Copper, Silver, Gold) and Chess piece (lifeguard, knight, bishop, the tower, queen, amber). * You can have the same ability multiple times in your book. * Abilities have a max level that depends solely on where they are placed in the book. Abilities at the top of the book are both the first ones you'll unblock and the ones that you can least upgrade. Max level ranges from 3 to 20. * Amber abilities are all Gold abilities whereas the other pieces are associated to abilities of any rank. Upgrading an ability : * Each piece spent give you 50 upgrade EXP and an extra 50 if you spend the one matching the ability. Amber Pieces gives you 300 or 600 if the ability is an amber ability. * The cost to reach next level of an ability depends on the current level of the ability. It starts at 50 and goes up to 600 for the last upgrades toward level 20. * If you spend more than necessary to upgrade an ability, the remainder is used toward the next upgrade. * The points you earn by spending pieces on upgrade also count toward unblocking the next ability in the book. * The cost to unblock the next ability in the book also increases with each new unblocked ability * Once at max level, an ability can no longer be upgraded (even if you still have abilities to unblock). Resetting an ability: * Resetting an ability costs 5 identical pieces or 3 Amber pieces. * When you reset an ability, a new random ability replace the chosen ability and you also get 200 points toward unblocking the next ability in the book. ( ??? points if you used Amber pieces) * The new ability appears at level 1 and has the same max level as the one that has been discarded by the reset. * I don't know the exact impact of the piece chosen to do the upgrade but using amber pieces greatly increase the chance to get an amber ability. (Or the chance to get any gold ability ? Or do you actually need amber pieces or contract to get an amber ability ? More info is needed...) * If you have used a non-amber contract, then all the resets you do in this floor (until you use another contract or cast a buff) will give an ability matching the piece mentioned in the contract. * If you have used an Amber contract, then you'll get a gold ability in your next reset done on this floor. This indirectly greatly increases the chance to get an amber ability. * It seems that using amber pieces for reset with an active amber contract ensures an amber ability ? (Or just a very high chance ?) Chess Table(Watch the Game) Random floor buff, enhance stats, or nothing Possible temporary buff results: * Status Deep Meditation: Integrates into the Evil God's Statue to additionally receives 10 EXP * Status Inspirational Spark: Additionally obtains 1 Chess Statue after killing the monster * Status Master of Strategy: Increased Attack and Power by 30% Each of the buffs above is "only valid on this floor" and uses the standard buff slot. Chess Table(Piece Selection) Summons Chess Piece selected, randomly receive enhanced version *If you select a piece identical to an enemy piece on the board, it will replace 1 enemy of that type automatically. (eg: if on the board there is an enemy tower, summoning a tower will replace the enemy tower with an ally tower. The ally tower will not have its stats affected by the enemy tower's stats as it is replacing the enemy tower.) Black Chess Bishop Samuel Summons Black Chess Bishop Samuel. Found on 2F if you don't use the Evil God Statue. Max level is 50. Revive for 100 EP. * Retribution (lvl 1) - Launch an attack every second round * Retribution (lvl 5) - Attacks gain a 50% chance to cause 200% damage (despite what the in-game text says, this still occurs every 2 rounds) * Bishop Brilliance (lvl 10) - Decreases the damage suffered by 20%, increases Dodge by 20% * Bless (lvl 15) - Upon death, Gumball recovers 20% (of max) HP * Holy Light Field (lvl 20) - When present, +20% to all Gumball's spell effects Wounded Rebel Forces Only appears if skipped Evil God Statue - Donate one Head item for maze items. *Devil's Right Eye (Masamune default carry) - 3 Gods' Scrolls, 2 Books of Salvation (+5 to Black Chess Bishop Samuel's level) *Queen's Crown : Cannot be given *Everything else so far tried ( Man of Burning Eyes' Mask, Helmet of Order, Titan's Helmet...) - 1 Gods' Scroll Casting Furnace Cast a chess piece for random equip, including Hikaru armor set. Furnace explodes at (or after) the 7th piece, losing that piece. It will not explode before the 7th piece, but I have gotten up to 9 tries before. *Lifeguard - Shadow Suit, Suit of Truth, Amber Statue, Lifeguard Contract, Lifeguard's Armor *Knight - Fire Mastery Suit , Dragon Scale Suit, Amber Statue, Knight Contract, Knight's Lance *Tower - Air Mastery Suit , Earth Mastery Suit, Amber Statue, Tower Contract, Solid Shield *Bishop - Light Mastery Suit , Water Mastery Suit , Suit of Truth, Amber Statue, Bishop Contract, Bishop Cloak *Queen - Dark Mastery Suit , Demon's Suit, Amber Statue, Queen Contract, Queen's Crown *Amber Statue - Wheel of Fortune Suit , Eternal Suit , Amber Contract, Gem x2, Gods' Scroll (deal damage to all enemies) *Ferocious Statue - Sin Claw (Attack +6, 20% extra damage to BOSS) *Contract items for each piece type give 50-100 ep (100-200 for Amber), and triggers chess piece's Ability when resetting Evil God Ability on that floor. Amber Contract gives Gold ability when resetting Evil God Ability. Potion Formulas *Evil God's Nostrum *Black and White Mixture *Dust of Trick *Spring of Divinity Corpses Out of Maze Loot Found in the maze: * Gems : When Diamond Chess pieces they die, drop a Diamond Chess Piece, which can be used to gain 2 gems. * Holy Blood (boss loot) * Melee Relics (boss loot) * Evil Pumpkin, Elf's Dust * Fantasy Fruit, Blue Crystal Gel, Fairy Spring * Gumball's Pot Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. Chess Piece upgrades Upgrade EXP Costs It costs a total of 5800 EXP to raise an ability from level 1 to level 20. A total 53750 EXP is needed to max the book representing at the very best 396 non-amber pieces to integrate. This best number is assuming that you always pick pieces corresponding to the ability (which you cannot really do for Amber abilities) and always have the +10 bonus form the chess table and the +30 bonus from Evil God's Nostrum when you integrate pieces. Add about an extra 23 pieces to the total for each Amber lv20 ability. Quest/DP Tips - Try to keep the Ring of Inhibition equipped to gain more chess pieces from enemies. Once fully upgraded, it has a 50% chance to drop a chess piece after a kill. Do note though, that kills done by summons like the Dark Souls of Shadow Warrior, don't apply for the ring. - Note that the Ring of Inhibition doesn't need you to manually open the slates. Killing the last enemy and letting the game to auto-open the remaining tiles is fine, and it will be counted towards the slate count. - The buffs from the table uses the standard buff slot and so does the effect from the contracts and the usual buffs like Stoneskin or Bless. When any of those effects is activated, it removes any current effect that uses the same buff slot. - Evil God's Nostrum buff can be useful and does *not* use the standard buff slot. It gives +30 when integrating a statue in the book. This +30 does not apply to resets, only integrations. The +30 is *not* doubled when you use matching type of statue. - One of Chef's easy Cooking recipes in this maze increases the chances of getting a gold ability by 1% (up to 30%) for the whole duration of the maze run. - To get Checkers Fashion, you need to bring Checkers as main gumball. You won't be able to use the evil statue at first floor, but you will be able to use Samuel at floor #2. At floor #91 you will meet Black and White Queen, answer "Yes" to her, and at 101 you will find the Fashion. - Checkers can be found only after you bring the skill "Treasure of the King" to lvl 20, meaning that even in subsequent runs, if you want to get the 20 Fragments, you will need to upgrade the skill as a priority to have the chance to meet him soon. As a matter of efficiency, you might want to reset the 1st lvl 20 skill of the book till you get the Treasure of the King there. - The lvl 20 skill "Spell Forbidden Crystal Ball Damage + X" will greatly help to gather kills with them easily. It can reach up to +400 damage at lvl 20, for a 430 damage total. - Folding Fan buff, "Divine Status", once activated it survives going down a floor. This means that once the buff is triggered, and you don't cast any damage spells, it will last indefinitely till you cast a damage spell. So you can pre-buff a few floor before a boss, unequip the folding fan for whatever you want, and you will still have a further boost in the following fight you want. -- Chess Piece Summon Effects All Summons last the current floor except for Ferocious. ru:Шахматная доска богов Category:Mazes